Darth Vader the Rebel
by anakin'sgirl12345678910
Summary: Luke turns Vader to the Good side and he doesn’t die, and Luke helps Vader Destroy the sith, but Emperor Palpatine is way too powerful and impossible to destroy, even Vader can’t destroy him, what can Luke and his friends do to destroy the empire. plz rev
1. Chapter 1

Luke Skywalker and Leia Organa were at there rebel base on planet Hoth and they were fooling around. Many things changed about Luke and Leia. Luke had been a nice boy to a negative boy and he was rude but he would never turn to the dark side. Leia really wanted to learn to become a Jedi, so she had been teaching herself, she refused to see master Yoda for training, just because she didn't want to end up in Yoda's dirty planet. Han came to join them after awhile. He was getting annoyed with Luke and Leia fooling around. They were actually supposed to be getting ready for a meeting with the rest of the alliance. Luke didn't really feel like going but he had to anyway, and Leia just wanted to practice her Jedi skills.

"Luke, Leia what are you doing, we need to go have a meeting with the rest of the alliance so we can destroy the empire," Han Solo said as he came storming in the room. Leia jumped, and Luke grunted.

"Why don't you go to the meeting and we will stay here, and when you come back you can tell us what is going to happen ok," Luke said annoyed.

"Yeah, and I really need to train, I want to be a great Jedi someday so I need to train like crazy," Leia laughed as she was swinging her lightsaber around. She actually went out of control and her lightsaber flew off her hands, and it was still on. "Woops that's the end of my first lightsaber," Leia laughed.

Luke laughed at her, but then he knew that Leia really needed someone to help her train someone like a Jedi master like Yoda. "Are you sure you don't need Yoda's help?" asked Luke.

"No! He is going to tell me that I am too old to be train and I don't want to go to that swampy planet it creeps me out," Leia whined. Han eventually gave up on them and left to the meeting. Luke and Leia were both arguing about who was a better Jedi. Leia really did need a master to help her train. She couldn't do it by herself. All of the Jedi were killed by Darth Vader and the only Jedi master who was alive was Yoda. Luke couldn't even train Leia because he was still training himself.

Later on at night, Luke dragged Leia into training with Yoda and Leia finally agreed. They left the base late at night; it took a really long time to get there. Leia slept the whole way while Luke was doing all the steering. Luke was almost getting tired. Leia didn't want Luke to crash somewhere. Leia decided to steer a little bit. Luke was afraid because Leia wasn't that great at using a star fighter yet.

The star fighter started going crazy Luke tried to help Leia but she kept pushing him away. They just had to land, Leia accidentally landed on the Death Star. They were just too tired so they just fell right to sleep.

Meanwhile on the second Death Star, Darth Vader was in his medical chamber waiting for the emperor to arrive. He and the emperor were planning to turn Luke to the Dark side. He wasn't quite sure about turning Luke to the dark side. Luke was his son and he didn't want his own son to end up like Vader did on Mustafar. He had been trying to get the imperials to try and get the Emperor to leave but it was too late, he was already coming. "Lord Vader, the rebels have landed on the Death star," said Admiral Piett as he entered Vader's medical chamber.

"If you are sure then bring them to me," said Vader angrily.

"Yes, my lord," Piett said as he left.

The next day, Leia woke up and found out that she was on the Death star. She started panicking. "Luke, wake up we are on the Death star, Lukeeee wake up and no going back to sleep!!!!!" Leia screamed.

"Huh? What? Leia just let me sleep there is no rush," Luke moaned.

Leia tried everything she could to get Luke up. If Luke didn't get up soon they were going to be so dead. "Luke, I mean it. I am not trying to get you up, we have to get up. We are on the Death star!!" Leia panicked as she started dancing like a maniac. Luke finally got up and started laughing. "HAHA, Leia, you look so funny dancing like that!" Luke laughed. "Now where did you say we were?" Luke asked.

"On the Death Star you dumbbell!" Leia screamed.

"WHAT? Oh no, we better get out of here!" Luke screamed.

Luke and Leia realized that they couldn't leave there ship was broken. They were so dead now.


	2. chapter 2

Vader was sitting in his medical chamber worried because Emperor Palpatine almost there because started to feel Palpatine's presence. Vader really didn't want to turn Luke to the dark side and he didn't want the emperor to kill his own Luke if he didn't decide to turn.

Luke and Leia were both trying to find ways to get their ship fixed so they could leave without Vader noticing that Leia and Luke were there. Luke remembered that Vader could feel Luke's presence which was horrible. "Crap, what are we going to do now?" Leia panicked.

"I don't know, maybe one of the imperials will be kind enough to help us," Luke suggested.

Leia grunted. "Luke, none of the imperials want to help us. They want to destroy us!"

They didn't know what they were going to do now. Just then Leia felt someone grab her. "Ahh!" Leia screamed. She quickly turned around to see who it was. It was Piett, he was told by Vader to bring Luke and Leia to him. "Let go of me whatever your name is!" Leia whined. He didn't let her go.

"Hey let Leia go, she doesn't need this right now, we are both stuck here and we are never going to get out if you don't leave us alone!" Luke yelled

Another imperial came and grabbed Luke. Luke and Leia struggled to escape but they just couldn't. "Listen, we are not trying to hurt you, we want to help you guys," Piett told them.

"Yeah right!, You want to take us to Lord Vader and have him kill us," Leia barked. Luke and Leia were getting angry.

"No! I think Lord Vader wants to help you, he is your father I don't remember what he told me, but he just wanted me to bring you to him, now please trust me," Piett whined.

"Ok, I know that and I am never going to trust him!," Luke barked at Piett.

"He is your father?" Leia gasped. She was so worried for Luke now.

"Yeah, and he is your father too," said Luke. Leia freaked out. She couldn't believe this. What if there own father killed them both. Luke and Leia looked at each other. They could never trust an imperial, and they would never trust Lord Vader. Piett brought Luke and Leia to Vader. They just wanted to die.

Just as the imperials left the entrance of the death star, Palpatine had arrived. Piett hurried with Luke and Leia. They did not know what was going on. Finally Piett found Lord Vader. He was actually out of his medical chamber. "Father, what do you want from us?" Luke barked. Leia was so scared that she was almost crying. She was hiding behind Luke.

"The emperor had arrived and I need to get you out of here, if the emperor sees Luke, he will try and turn Luke to the dark side of the force, and if Luke doesn't turn the emperor will kill him!," Vader told him.

Luke felt Vader's presence, there was good in him.

"Well I am not sure how we are going to get out of here, I mean our ship is damaged," Luke told Vader. Luke really didn't want to turn to the dark side and Leia didn't want him to turn ether.

"I can help you fix your ship, I would also like to help you destroy the empire," Vader told them.

Leia was surprised. She saw a change in Vader. "Ok, you can help us but you owe us a lot of apologies!" Leia warned.

"What if the emperor sees us!," Luke yelled. Luke and Leia thought for a minute. "Wait, I have an idea," Leia suggested. "We can disguise as storm troopers, that always works," Leia said.

"But what about me, I can't breathe without the suit," Vader told them. Luke and Leia both shrugged. This was going to be really hard. "Here why don't we just use my ship for now, but we have to get out of here," Vader said.

"But what about our ship, it's Han's ship and he is going to kill us if we leave his ship on the death star," Said Leia in a worried voice.

"But I assume that Vader's ship is a lot better than that piece of junk," said Luke.


	3. Chapter 3

Luke, Leia and Vader were all in the ship trying to get it fixed as fast as they could. "Why couldn't you just get your ship toed?" asked Vader.

"I never really thought of that," said Leia. Luke laughed behind her, and Leia started laughing as well. "Here I will go and see if someone could take are ship back to Hoth k, you guys stay put," Leia said firmly. "But what about the Emperor what if he finds us?" Luke asked.

"Just do what I tell you ok," Leia rushed off. "Move!" Leia said firmly as she pushed Vader and Luke aside. "Don't worry, she is always like that," Luke said to Vader looking annoyed.

Luke and Vader were still waiting for Leia. They have been waiting for four hours and she still had not shown up. "Luke we should go find Leia," Vader suggested.

"We should, we don't want the Emperor to catch us, and then he will want to turn me and Leia to the dark side that would be a nightmare!" Luke panicked. Luke and Vader went out of the ship to look for Leia, but they couldn't find her anywhere. Luke hoped that she didn't get hurt or anything. "How about we split up? Here I have some old walki-talkies from my 11 birthday from my Aunt. Make sure to contact me when you find Leia or I will contact you if I find her," said Luke almost freaking out again. Vader and Luke had split up. Luke was really creeped out; he hated walking around the Death star by himself. He was so worried that the Emperor would find him. Just as Luke turned around Piett ran into him. "Hey!" Luke said in a whiny voice.

"Sorry Luke," said Piett.

"Next time watch where you are going, you almost hurt me!" Luke yelled.

"Sorry, I just ran into you lightly," said Piett angrily.

Luke and Piett both grunted. "Why you still here, the Emperor are is going to find you," Piett warned. "I'm looking for my friend Leia, Vader and I had split up," Luke said angrily. "Here let me help you find Leia, I'm serious, you and Vader need to quit stalling around and get out of here, you can do that once you are out," Piett warned angrily. Luke and Piett looked everywhere for Leia, but they still couldn't find her. Just then Luke's walki-talkie started to ring.

"Luke, are you there?" Vader asked.

"Yeah, I still didn't find Leia," Luke said.

"Luke, you need to meet me by the Emperor's shuttle which is at the entrance at the Death star, Leia is here, and the Emperor kidnapped her!" Vader warned.

Luke fell to the floor, and he started panicking again. "Come on Piett I know where Leia is we have to go now!" Luke yelled as he dragged Piett on the ground.

Finally he made it to the entrance of the Death Star, and saw Vader waiting for Luke. Piett got of the ground. "Ouch, Luke never do that again," Piett said as he rubbed his arm. Vader came over to Luke and Piett. "Thank goodness you guys are here, we need to save Leia and get out of here! I can't go in the Emperor's ship, and then he will find out that I am good again," Vader said.

"How about I go in and I will try and save Leia with out the Emperor noticing," Luke said.

"Can I come?" asked Piett.

"You can go away, "Vader said annoyed.

Luke crept into the shuttle and he was very quiet. He tried to make his way to find Leia but all of a sudden the Emperor caught him. "Excuse me what are you doing in my shuttle?" the Emperor sneered. Luke tried to think of an accuse, but he couldn't think of anything. "Um, I'm a friend of Darth Vader's my name is-is Fred-Fred Ronaldson," Luke lied as he smacked his head.

"I'm sorry, but Lord Vader does not have a friend named Fred," said the Emperor. Luke couldn't think of anything else to say.

"Um I just met him today, I'm part of the Empire, and I am looking for my friend Leia, she is also one of Darth Vader's friends," said Luke.

"Really, I didn't know that?" said the Emperor. "I will release Leia, I had no idea," said the Emperor as he went to get her. "Luke! Oh thanks for saving my life," Leia said as she hugged Luke.

"Uh I'm Fred I don't know who Luke is," said Luke in front of the Emperor. Luke and Leia left the shuttle and met with Darth Vader.

"Come on, we better take your shuttle to Hoth so we can destroy those rebels," said Luke so that the Emperor wouldn't catch him. Luke, Vader and Leia hurried to Vader's shuttle, and they finally left the Death Star.

"Now what are we going to do? Our ship is still there," said Leia.

"Oh, the toe guy already came to take it back to Hoth," said Vader. Luke and Leia couldn't wait to get home to Hoth. Luke thought maybe Vader could train Luke to become a Jedi, once Vader fully recovers. Luke suggested that Vader should go in the Bacta tank on Hoth.

Luke and Leia were really happy that they left the Death Star and they were on there way home. They were also happy because Vader turned back to the goodside, as Anakin Skywalker again.


End file.
